The Stiller Affair
by fayerunner
Summary: When Ben Stiller breaks into Kaitlyn's house, he gets much more than he bargained for.


Kaitlyn awoke to a loud crash in her room. She wasn't quite cognizant of what was happening, as she was still groggy. She looked up to see a man climbing through her window. Cocking a brow, she watched the man curiously. She knew that she should probably be worried, scared, in fact. Instead, she sat there dumbfounded.

Finally, she broke from her stupor when she realized that the man was apparently stuck in her window. With a sly smile, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and chuckled to herself. The sound caused the man to look up and stare at her. It was as if he had never seen another person before, like her very presence scared him.

However, Kaitlyn was staring at him with the very same look. She recognized the man immediately. It all was much too surreal, thus causing her to ask, "Are you really Ben Stiller?"

The question seemed to jog him from his trance and he looked about the room for the first time and realized just how ridiculous what he was doing actually was. He flailed about, still stuck in the window. "Yeah, I am. Anyway you could help me out, kid?"

Kaitlyn's nostrils flared in a short spurt of anger. She was no kid. She simply looked young. After all, technically, she was now legal due to her 18th birthday passing the week before. Her sister, who was a good many years older than her, still looked like a teenager herself. Looking young was just what her family did, except her mother. It was best not to get Kaitlyn started on her mother, though. She had a less than friendly relationship with her.

"Why should I? After all, you are the one breaking into my house. Who helps someone break into his or her own house? That's like, mad straight," she quipped with a smirk on her freckled face.

Ben Stiller sighed and reached his hand toward her. "I'm running from the paparazzi okay, kid? Just help me and I'll be out of your hair before long."

"My name is Kaitlyn, not kid. Got it?" She was getting quite angry with him now. She was in no mood for his attitude, no matter how rich or famous he was. Though, his money may sate her bloodlust just a tiny bit. "I'm also 18, just so you know." She crossed her arms over her chest and stayed in her spot on her bed. There was no way she was going to help him just yet.

Ben Stiller closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed that Kaitlyn was not the only one who was getting aggravated. Not only was Ben Stiller known for being short, but he also usually played someone with a short temper. Kaitlyn wondered if he actually had a short temper. Most people were typecasted for a reason. She recalled his role in Mystery Men and cackled at how true it turned out to be.

"What is it now? Do I have something in my hair or?" Ben Stiller seemed rather desperate by that point. Sighing, Kaitlyn stood up and walked over to Ben Stiller.

"Give me your hand, you straight baby." Kaitlyn grabbed hold of his hand and nearly dropped it as she experienced what felt like electricity surge through her. It was certainly the strangest thing she had ever felt. Kaitlyn couldn't deny that it made her feel good, though. It felt like it was right. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts out of her head and pulled on Ben Stiller's hand. With a bit of effort, she was able to pull him loose of the window's hold. With Ben Stiller lying on her floor, Kaitlyn stood with her hands on her hips.

"So, what's the story of you and the paparazzi? You must hate them quite a bit to climb in through some stranger's window. In fact, what made you think that was a remotely good idea?" She looked down for the first time at her clothes and realized she was still in the sweatpants she wore to sleep in and tank top. Shrugging, she decided that she didn't really care that she was less than presentable for Ben Stiller. He was the one who had awoken her in the first place.

Kaitlyn walked over to her window and shut it after noticing that it was letting in a draft. She shivered from the residual cold and shrugged on her green jacket. Zipping it up, she felt a little warmer and a lot less exposed.

Ben Stiller sat up and ran a hand through his mussed up hair. He looked around the room, his thoughts visible on his face. "Your room's a bit messy," he commented.

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting visitors, especially not someone climbing in through my window," She quipped. Kaitlyn stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and stared angrily at Ben Stiller. He was beginning to outstay his welcome quickly. Of course, he never really was welcome in the first place.

He looked up at Kaitlyn and studied her face for a moment before looking down, ashamed. "Sorry, that wasn't as funny as I thought it would be. Look, I know you're kinda shaken up by this whole thing. Just know that I'm grateful for your help. If you really want to throw me out to the paparazzi, I'll leave. They probably have plenty enough pictures of me trying to get in here to have headlines for the next few weeks."

"Get out," she said without looking at him.

"What?" The disbelief was apparent in his voice.

"I said to get out of my house," Kaitlyn said with renewed force.

"But…but I'm Ben Stiller," he pleaded. Kaitlyn didn't dare look him in the eyes, knowing his acting would make it difficult to deny his asking look.

"You may be Ben Stiller but you broke into my _house_! You're lucky I haven't called the police." She switched her gaze from the door to the phone sitting beside her pillow to show how serious she was. After a moment, she took a chance and lowered her eyes to look at him. What she saw almost broke her resolve until she reassured herself that it was just him acting, just a façade. He looked absolutely hopeless and helpless. His eyes bore into her, seeking refuge that he wouldn't find.

After staring at him for a few moments, Ben Stiller closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine," he conceded, "I'll leave." He stood and walked to the door.

Kaitlyn rushed forward and grabbed his hand as he reached for the doorknob, ignoring the pulse that ran through it. He looked to her with hope that was unwarranted. "Go through the window to leave. My mom can't see you in our house."

Immediately, Ben Stiller's face fell and he nodded. He didn't say another word as he went back to the window and climbed out. This time, he didn't get stuck. Kaitlyn let out a sigh of relief, took off the jacket, and crawled back into bed.


End file.
